Yutaka Gōka
'Background' When Yutaka was at a young age his parents taught him Suppression Meditation. But is wasn't to suppress the demon, it was used so Yutaka could talk to his demon. His parents stressed that he become on good terms with his demon so he could use his full power. He enrolled in his small village at the age of four. His teachers thought he would never pass but within two years he grduated top in his class. He was possibly the best ninja of the village. His village was a small one but is possibly the strongest one. The village trained there ninja to become top ranked ANBU Blackops. There strongest ninja so far has been Yutaka. When he became a genin his father trained him. The villiage he grew up in didn't give sensei's but instead gave there ninja scrolls to learn from. His father was hard on him. Yutaka almost quit becoming a ninja but he heard a voice. His demon. His demon told Yutaka that he would give him power, and Yutaka had a sudden surge of power. He took his father down with ease. This was the start of Yutaka and his demons releationship. Later in life his parents were killed. He doesn't know who killed them but he was furious. But surprisingly he didn't take his rage and use it on something useless. Instead his demon gave him the ability to use Demon's Pocket and Demon's Feed Technique. This was the start for his hunger for hatred and power. At the age of ten he became a chunin. He won by making his opponet so mad that he lost control of his sword and acentdently stabed himself in the stoumach. He feed off of his oppents hatred during the entire exams, increasing his power. At the age of 13 him and his demon made a deal. Yutaka said that he would supply the demon with hatred and the demon would supply power. At 14 he killed his opponet with ease in the jonin exams. He cut through his hart like it was nonthing with his enemy's own sword. He also fed on everyones hatred at the jonin exams to further increase his power. Around the age of 19 his village tried to have him killed. Yutaka was to strong for his village and slaughtered them all. But he left some to feed of there hatred to Yutaka. By now he has mastered level two of Demon's Feed Technique with his demon's help. He is now 21 and he is traveling around the world causing havoc and feeding of of peoples hatred. He has became friends with his demon. His demon even allows Yutaka to enter his room at anytime he wishes. They share chakra but Yutaka can't use all of it unless he unleases his demon's chakra into his body. 'Personality' 'Abilities' Chakra Yutaku's chakra is massive. This is because his demon allows him to use his chakra as he pleases. He can unleash more of the demon's chakra but if he were he would take his demon's looks. He kepts at this most of the time to anger his opponet and feed of there anger. Taijutsu Yutaka alone is not that great at Taijutsu. But his demon is wonderful. With his demon's power he can be somewhat good. He mostly uses Ninjutsu but when it comes to close combat he can defended himself and can get some damage in. He is fast though. Ninjutsu Yutaka is great at ninjutsu. He will position himself to use his ninjutsu perfectly getting max damage on his enemy. Most of his ninjutsu abilities come from his demon. He is mostly going to use Ninjutsu because he has a great amount of chakra. Genjutsu Intelligence Yutaka is increadably smart. Yutaka can think of a stratagy while in the heat of battle. He will outsmart anyone in battle tactics but in logic he might not be the best. Chakra Sensory Yutaka is a sensory due to his demon. Since Yutaka is in touch with his demon he is a great sensory and will notice a chakra before any other sensory. He hasn't quite mastered it yet but he will soon. 'Relationships' 'Nindō'